


С вишнёвым привкусом

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не становись между драконом и яростью его - это может дорогого стоить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С вишнёвым привкусом

У него резкий голос. Он давит на уши, проникает в голову и чешется там, внутри, как будто бы в самом мозгу. И Люси часто взъерошивает волосы, взбивает причёску, чтобы вытряхнуть его оттуда, вытащить из мозга, выгнать из головы, перестать думать. Перестать!   
«Прекрати, – думает Люси, жмурясь и массируя виски, – перестань, выкинь его! Его слишком много в твоих мыслях!»  
Она старается делать это незаметно, но Натсу всё равно улавливает идущие от неё волны душащего смятения. Потому что Люси очень много думает о нём – о сопернике и практически враге. Думает и боится того, что думает. Боится себя и его, потому что он – в этом Люси не сомневается – знает о её мыслях.  
Стинг смотрит на неё изредка. Косится. Но только краем глаза – Люси видит янтарную радужку, которая практически сверкает, как… да как именно янтарь. Она видит это и боится.   
Вдруг он мысли умеет читать?   
Люси так старается избавиться от навязчивых дум, что на некоторое время перестаёт осторожничать.   
– Люси, – голос Натсу другой – он проникает в голову ярким светом, озаряя воспалённое сознание живительным теплом, – ты в порядке?  
– Д-да! – смущается Люси, быстро моргая. – Я, пожалуй, лучше пойду в гостиницу. Хочу принять душ.  
– Сходить с тобой? – Натсу беспокоится, что поражение Флер не прошло бесследно.  
Оно и не прошло. Просто волнует сейчас куда меньше пугающих мыслей, от которых нужно избавиться. Поэтому Люси качает головой и улыбается.   
– Всё в порядке, Натсу, – говорит она, – просто очень хочется побыть одной.  
«И выкинуть из головы одну надоедливую личность», – добавляет она мысленно и уходит, оставляя Натсу в полнейшем недоумении.   
– Странная Люси, – бормочет он и отворачивается. И хоть он продолжает беспокоиться, но за Люси всё равно не пойдёт, потому что уважает её желание побыть одной.  
А Люси в это время быстро пересекает улицу, чтобы добраться до их номера в гостинице. Ей нужно срочно принять душ – вдруг это поможет вымыть из головы ненужные мысли.   
И эту паранойю. Люси начинает казаться, что Стинг преследует её, смотрит в спину из каждого тёмного переулка. И ухмыляется кровожадно.   
С тех самых пор, как она впервые его увидела, он так и ухмыляется, словно ничего другого в запасе нет. Только желание одержать победу, одержать верх, быть сильнейшим. Мороз по коже, бр-р-р!  
Мысли об этом ещё блуждают в голове, а по коже и вправду пробегается холодок, как будто кто-то дует в затылок. Люси останавливается резко, словно кто-то дёргает её за волосы, и оборачивается, ожидая увидеть своего преследователя, но улица пуста – все сейчас наблюдают за соревнованиями. Только почему-то жуткое чувство не отпускает, скользит по ногам вверх – к горлу. И душит невидимой перчаткой.  
Разозлившись на себя, Люси топает, пытаясь согнать обратно толпу мурашек. Ну сколько же можно вести себя как маленькая девочка, боящаяся темноты? В конце концов, у неё есть звёздные духи, которые смогут её защитить в случае чего. Вот Локи, например, не даст её в обиду, да и Телец…   
Однако чувство страха почему-то не отпускает, крепко держит за лодыжки.  
Развернувшись снова к гостинице, Люси фыркает и тут же утыкается носом в чью-то грудь. Растеряно моргая, она поднимает взгляд и чувствует, как стынет в жилах кровь, из-за чего кажется, будто изо рта сейчас вырвется облачко пара.  
– Маленьким девочкам не стоит гулять так поздно в одиночестве. Тебя мама не учила разве?  
Снова этот голос. Он режет уши, терзает сознание, заставляет в испуге отшатнуться.   
Только крепкие руки, затянутые в плотные чёрные перчатки, хватают тонкие предплечья, мешая это сделать. Стальные пальцы стискивают кожу, причиняя боль, и Люси морщится, силясь ответить что-нибудь едкое, но язык не слушается. Она понимает, что действительно сглупила, отказавшись от сопровождения Натсу.  
– Мама учила не разговаривать с незнакомцами, – шипит она, пытаясь стряхнуть чужие руки, но Стинг только шире ухмыляется, холодно глядя на неё. Так холодно, что кожа практически инеем покрывается. И Люси осознаёт до конца, во что именно вляпалась.   
– Вот как, – произносит он и наклоняется к её лицу.  
Ноздри чуть трепещут, словно он вдыхает исходящий от её кожи запах, а в глазах вдруг искрой мелькает что-то такое, из-за чего Люси хочется сейчас же провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы избежать его. Хоть куда-нибудь, даже в соседнюю Галактику – лишь бы подальше отсюда, подальше от этого человека.  
– Отпусти, – самым спокойным тоном произносит она, хотя сейчас больше всего хочется скукситься и позвать на помощь Натсу, но нужно держать лицо, чтобы он не осознал, что имеет над ней такую власть. Подобная ошибка может дорогого стоить.   
– От тебя вишней пахнет. – Стинг игнорирует её недовольство, и это пугает ещё больше, потому что Люси понимает, что пахнет от неё не только туалетной водой, но ещё и страхом. А у драгонслееров очень хорошо развито как обоняние, так и чутьё на подобные вещи.  
– И что? – Она всё равно старается не показывать своих настоящих эмоций. Держит лицо. Старательно держит.  
– Я люблю вишню, – говорит Стинг.  
– Рада за тебя, – хмурится Люси и старается не слишком откровенно морщиться, потому что повсюду, в каждом закоулке сознания, в каждом отзвуке в голове, его голос. Вкрадчивый, резкий до боли, практически до крови.  
Стинг смотрит на неё. Его лицо близко-близко. Люси даже кажется, что высунь она язык – запросто дотянется до его губ.  
«Нет!»  
Она отворачивается, понимая, что думает сейчас совершенно не в том направлении. Нужно решать, как избавиться от этого человека, а в её голове рисуются совсем не те образы. Поэтому Люси злится. На себя и на него. И на Натсу. Потому что он почему-то именно сегодня решил проявить несвойственное ему джентльменство и уступить просьбе дамы. Дурак!  
– Ты тоже любишь вишню, как я посмотрю. – Улыбка Стинга становится шире, глаза прищуриваются, а одна бровь чуть приподнимается, выдавая иронию, с которой он говорит. Говорит так, будто что-то знает. – Я видел, как ты ела вишнёвое мороженое сегодня днём. – И вправду знает.   
– Следишь за мной? – ехидно интересуется Люси, чувствуя, как ноги сковывает слабость, а голову постепенно заполняет неясный шум, будто кто-то делает громче шипение радио.  
– Ты испачкалась. – Игнорировать чужое недовольство у него получается на пять с плюсом. Безупречное умение! – Вот тут, – он притягивает Люси к себе и, высунув язык, проводит им по уголку дрогнувших губ, – была капелька сиропа.   
Люси вздрагивает от этого, как от удара, и пытается отпихнуть Стинга, краснея при этом до кончиков волос.   
– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – севшим голосом шипит она и тут же беспомощно оглядывается, надеясь, что Натсу всё-таки пойдёт за ней. И этим выдаёт свои истинные чувства.  
Стинг ухмыляется, глядя на это копошение, и удовлетворённо хмыкает, словно получил именно то, на что рассчитывал.   
И Люси хочется верить, что он действительно уже получил желаемое…  
– Надо же, – говорит он, прищуриваясь и облизывая уже собственные губы, словно только что съел что-то невероятно вкусное, – а ты до сих пор пахнешь вишнёвым мороженым.  
Люси осознаёт, что он вовсе не собирается останавливаться, будет продолжать дразнить её с каким-то умыслом. Каким-то явно нехорошим умыслом.  
Стинг щурится, ноздри вздрагивают и чуть расширяются. Он вдыхает полной грудью запах почти что животного страха, от которого у Люси немеет горло, стискиваемое стальной перчаткой. Вдыхает и ухмыляется.   
– Я хочу знать, – произносит он, резко перехватывая её одной рукой, а второй – зажимая рот, чтобы ни одного звука не просочилось наружу, ни единого, даже писка, – вся ли ты на вкус вишнёвая.  
Люси холодеет, понимая, что в подобной переделке ещё не бывала. И даже духов позвать не может. Даже Натсу…  
«Помогите!»  
Легко подхватывая лёгкое хрупкое тело, Стинг практически испаряется.   
Люси зажмуривается и шумно дышит, пытаясь проглотить подкатывающие к горлу тошноту и рыдания. Она хочет сейчас оказаться сейчас дома, на площади, на поле битвы – где угодно, лишь бы не здесь, не в стальных руках убийцы драконов.   
Приходит в себя она в каком-то тёмном переулке, когда чувствует спиной твёрдую холодную поверхность стены. В лопатки моментально впиваются шершавые камешки – неровная шлифовка, сплошная халтура, – но возмутиться или отодвинуться ей мешают всё те же руки, затянутые в перчатки. И глаза, смотрящие на неё с неподдельным любопытством – что ещё эта козявка сделает, чтобы освободиться? Станет ли звать на помощь?  
Стинг склоняет голову набок и облизывает кончиком языка губы, но молчит. Лишь немного хмурится, как будто чем-то недоволен.   
Скользя взглядом по ладной фигуре, он почему-то ещё больше хмурится, а затем наклоняется и подхватывает зубами вырез тонкой футболки.   
Глаза Люси расширяются так сильно, словно стремятся вывалиться из орбит. Она вздрагивает и подаётся всем телом назад, но там стена, мешающая убежать, да и руки, удерживающие её на месте, вряд ли бы допустили подобное.  
Стинг поднимает взгляд на перепуганное лицо, всё ещё удерживая зубами ткань, а затем ухмыляется и резко вскидывает голову. Швы, натужно крякнув, расходятся, футболка рвётся, предоставляя взгляду все прелести.   
Люси чувствует, как внутри всё обрывается вместе с ненадёжной преградой. Стыд захватывает в плен щёки, обжигая их лихорадочной краснотой, из горла вырывается полный ужаса стон, а в глазах появляются слёзы.   
«Только не это! Пожалуйста!»  
– Хм… – Стинг, приподняв бровь, изучающе смотрит на пышную грудь, словно прицениваясь, а затем наклоняется вновь и принюхивается, щекоча дыханием кожу. Люси со страхом смотрит на светловолосую макушку и старается проглотить слёзы, чтобы не унижаться, но в горле слишком сухо, поэтому каждое движение гортани отдаётся тупой болью. – Пахнешь ты чудесно, – изрекает он, наконец, и удовлетворённо фыркает, а затем высовывает язык и проводит им по ложбинке между грудей.  
Люси снова вздрагивает и уже не сдерживает маленькие солёные капельки, которые катятся по щекам, обжигая их.   
Противно, мерзко и унизительно.   
Стинг видит это и ухмыляется ещё шире, а затем резко подаётся вперёд, прижимая её тело к каменной стене. Люси тихо стонет от боли и натужно сопит, зажмурившись. Но это, скорее, от страха, потому что она действительно боится. Потому что не знает, чего ждать от него.  
Стинг резко убирает ладонь от её рта, но прежде чем хоть один звук вырывается из пересохшего горла, накрывает его своими губами, из-за чего Люси пребольно ударяется затылком о всю ту же стену.   
Перед глазами моментально вспыхивает целый калейдоскоп цветных кругов. Начинает безудержно тошнить. А ещё безумно противно, когда чужой язык по-хозяйски вторгается в её рот. И укусить его нет сил, потому что сознание поглощено ужасом, из-за чего цепенеет всё тело, обвисая безвольной тряпкой в руках Стинга. Он моментально улавливает эту перемену и с удвоенной яростью прижимает её к стене, будто стремясь размазать.   
Стинг дышит шумно и горячо, из-за чего кожа, кажется, начинает обугливаться. Глаза открывать и вовсе не хочется, чтобы не видеть его лицо. Запястья сводит судорогой, а пальцы давно уже онемели, потому что его рука сжимает их слишком сильно, препятствуя нормальному кровотоку.  
Рот наполняется кровью, потому что Стинг, увлекаясь насильным поцелуем, прокусывает губу Люси, но она уже не обращает на новую боль внимания, потому что всё её тело теперь напоминает большой синяк, на который кто-то умышленно давит.  
Стинг отрывается от неё только тогда, когда Люси начинает давиться собственной кровью. Он облизывает перепачканные губы и ухмыляется, глядя, как по её подбородку скользят бордовые капельки.  
– Вишнёвый сироп, – говорит он, и глаза темнеют, как у хищника, готового накинуться на жертву, – на ванильном мороженом.  
Люси сжимает губы и старается проглотить горький ком, перемешанный с кровью. Пытается произнести что-то, но получается лишь жалобно захрипеть. Внезапно злость наполняет сознание, занавешивая глаза красной вуалью. Люси с надрывом вдыхает побольше воздуха, а потом плюёт обидчику в лицо. Голова Стинга инстинктивно дёргается, словно в попытке уклониться, но вязкая слюна, смешанная с кровью, всё равно попадает на его щёку. Только почему-то ухмылка не пропадает, а становится ещё более опасной, как будто он именно этого и ждал, чтобы…   
Чтобы что?  
– Отпусти меня сейчас же! – еле дыша, шипит Люси.  
Однако Стинг, чуть запрокинув голову, начинает смеяться, словно она говорит сейчас что-то крайне забавное. Люси смотрит, как чуть подрагивает кадык на его горле, смотрит на ровные белые зубы, смотрит на перепачканные в её крови губы. И осознаёт, что просто так он её не отпустит ни за что. Только когда добьётся своего.  
Отчаяние захлёстывает с головой, и Люси сипло рычит, сжав зубы и дёргаясь. Вот только попытки тщетны – он слишком крепко держит её. И прижимает своим телом к стене, мешая шевелиться и даже дышать. И при очередной попытке вывернуться Люси, холодея от страха, чувствует, чего именно он хочет.   
«Ты не посмеешь!»  
– Горячая ты штучка, – закончив смеяться и наклонившись к её уху, рычит он. И вытирает плечом след на щеке.  
Люси ощущает, как внутри всё сжимается от его тона, словно он только что пустил по венам лёд, проникающий в каждую клеточку тела с кровью. И начинает яростно отбиваться, пытается закричать, но теперь уже поздно. Теперь уже совсем поздно.  
Стинг вновь затыкает ей рот и свободной рукой задирает юбку. Его горячие жёсткие пальцы скользят по бедру и замирают, натыкаясь на тонкие трусики, однако эта преграда вызывает лишь хриплый смех, потому что он тут же срывает их, оставляя на нежной коже красные полосы.  
Люси бьётся изо всех сил, пытается укусить его, рычит и вырывается, но он слишком силён, слишком груб и слишком желает получить её. Слишком желает овладеть ей. Но не для собственного удовлетворения и даже не для того, чтобы унизить гильдию «Фейри Тейл». Люси понимает, ради кого это всё делается, и теперь уже искренне надеется, что Натсу не появится тут, не застанет эту безобразную сцену.  
Раздвинув дрожащие ноги коленом, Стинг подхватывает Люси и, прижавшись пахом к её телу, даёт почувствовать своё возбуждение. Хотя и без этого понятно, что именно ей грозит. Он дышит хрипло. И горячо, даже ещё жарче, чем раньше. Настолько, что Люси кажется, будто её кожа покрывается волдырями от этого. Ей больно и противно. Хочется исчезнуть из этого мира. Исчезнуть так, чтобы даже воспоминания не осталось. Чтобы никто не знал о том, что когда-то здесь, на этой земле, жила такая-то девушка.   
И ещё она хочет, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал о её позоре…  
Стинг расстёгивает свои штаны и некоторое время медлит, устраиваясь удобнее. Подхватывает Люси под бёдра и чуть приподнимает, подстраивая её под свой рост.  
А затем резким толчком входит, не особо обращая внимания на девственную преграду и тёплую кровь, заструившуюся по ногам. Кажется, что это его только больше распаляет. Хриплый рык вырывается из его горла и замирает на дрожащих губах.  
Острая боль пронзает низ живота и моментально заполняет собой всё тело, выдавливая слёзы из распахнутых глаз. Люси сжимает руки в кулаки и протяжно стонет, делая вялые попытки отодвинуться, сжать колени, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, но преграда в виде мужского тела мешает это сделать. Даже закричать нельзя, потому что Стинг всё ещё терзает её рот своими губами – покусывает, посасывает, слизывает выступающую кровь.   
И не прекращает двигаться. Резко, впечатывая её в стену, то замедляя, то ускоряя темп.   
Он не обращает внимания на то, что ей эти действия причиняют боль. Он вообще ни на что сейчас не обращает внимания. Проникает глубже, двигается и сильнее сдавливает запястья. Настолько, что Люси начинает казаться, что руки сейчас просто отвалятся.  
Отрываясь от её губ, он хрипло рычит, опуская глаза вниз – на задранную юбку и на…  
«Господи…»  
Люси хочется рыдать в голос, но она лишь отворачивается, прикусывая до крови губу, чтобы сдержать полный отчаяния крик.   
Этого не должно было случиться…  
– Нет, смотри, – возбуждённо шепчет Стинг, вцепившись пальцами, перепачканными в крови, в её лицо и с силой сдавливая щёки. – Смотри! – Он поворачивает её, заставляя видеть то, что происходит.  
Влажные перчатки чуть поскрипывают, и Люси старается сосредоточиться на этом звуке, чтобы не слышать противного хлюпанья. И его сдавленного рычания. Тяжёлого дыхания.  
Всё, что творится сейчас перед её глазами, размазывается в сюрреалистичную картинку. Мозг отключается, словно давая передышку сознанию, отдавая тело во власть эмоциям и чувствам. И Люси начинает казаться, что боли от движений внутри больше нет. Она потихоньку испаряется, оставляя после себя неприятную тянущую истому. Тонкую, как ниточка. И почти такую же невидимую.  
– Чувствуешь? – хрипит Стинг и смеётся, видя в отражении её глаз отголосок не спрятавшихся вовремя эмоций. – А если так? – Он замирает на несколько мгновений, а затем медленно-медленно двигается вперёд до тех пор, пока не прижимается животом к её животу. И останавливается так.  
Люси чувствует, как что-то распирает её изнутри, хочется двинуться навстречу, но уже некуда, поэтому она сдавленно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и зажмуривается, пытаясь подавить эти не самые приятные, но уже не такие болезненные вспышки новых ощущений внутри.  
Стинг, не отстраняясь, толкается вперёд, а затем снова и снова. Внутри всё взрывается от этого, хочется стать ещё ближе, практически срастись с ним в одного человека, и Люси сгорает от ненависти к себе из-за этого желания, вспыхнувшего так внезапно. Но не может удержаться – запрокинув голову, она шумно дышит, едва справляясь с собственными эмоциями.  
Стинг проводит рукой по бедру, а затем подносит пальцы к её лицу и погружает их в приоткрытый рот. И Люси на автомате обхватывает их губами, ощущая на языке резкий привкус от кожи перчаток и крови. Её крови. Это вызывает такой сумбур в душе, что начинает тошнить, но останавливаться Стинг явно не собирается, поэтому она лишь вновь приоткрывает рот, позволяя ему повторить процедуру. И надеясь, что если она будет покладистой, то ему это быстро надоест.  
Глядя на то, какие результаты приносят эти манипуляции, Стинг ухмыляется и облизывается. Плотоядно, словно только что вкусил вожделенного плода.  
Затем он резко убирает руку и вцепляется в тонкую девичью шею, придавливая настолько, что она начинает хрипеть. Однако не так сильно, чтобы убить.  
И продолжает двигаться.  
Рывками, быстро, медленно, аккуратно и по-звериному неистово.  
И Люси подстраивается под его ритм, хрипло дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы и жмурится, чтобы не видеть свой позор, отражающийся в его глазах. Боль смешивается с истомой, превращаясь во что-то невероятное, сметающее с ног своей силой и мощью. Нехватка кислорода только усиливает получившийся коктейль, и Люси понимает, что уже не чувствует собственного тела. Будто душа, спасаясь от неминуемого, покинула свой сосуд.  
– Скажи, – голос душит её, как рука, лежащая на горле, но в разы сильнее – он душит сознание, убивает его, – твой дружок может доставить тебе такое наслаждение?  
И Люси только убеждается, почему он выбрал именно её. С самого начала же было ясно, кто именно в их гильдии заинтересовал этого человека, кто именно вызывал в нём наибольшее волнение.   
Нет, не она – не Люси. Она всего лишь оказалась зажатой между драконом и яростью его. И кто погибнет в этом сражении – тоже ясно. Нельзя выжить, становясь между ними.   
Вот только уйти она теперь не сможет, потому что бросить Натсу – это предать себя. Хотя даже себя она предаст скорее, чем сможет это сделать с дорогим сердцу другом.  
Стинг наваливается на неё всем телом, и рык-стон срывается с его губ.   
Несколько последних рывков – и всё заканчивается.  
Лишь липкое мерзкое ощущение остаётся внутри напополам с постыдным остаточным возбуждением.   
А ещё по ногам скользит что-то тёплое. Скользкое.  
Стинг делает шаг назад, выпуская свою жертву из железных тисков, и Люси грузно оседает на землю, потому что дрожащие ноги не могут выдержать вес хозяйки, а онемевшим рукам просто не за что зацепиться. Она хрипло дышит, прислонившись спиной к стене. И плачет, но совсем беззвучно. Просто слёзы скользят по щекам. Быстро-быстро.  
Стинг натягивает обратно приспущенные штаны и застёгивает ширинку с таким лицом, словно сейчас ничего и не было. Он молчит, брезгливо вытирая пальцы, вернее, перчатки, перепачканные её слюной и кровью, об остатки порванных трусиков. Затем, подумав и ухмыльнувшись, засовывает их в карман и некоторое время смотрит на обессилевшую Люси, которая безразлично глядит в стену напротив.   
Затем он присаживается на корточки рядом и с притворной озабоченностью говорит:  
– И как же теперь тебе до дома-то добираться, хм? Ведь одежда…  
– Ублюдок, – одними губами произносит Люси.  
– Я? – удивляется Стинг и ухмыляется так, что не остаётся сомнений в его самодовольствии.   
«Натсу убьёт тебя!» – хочется сказать Люси, но она лишь крепче сжимает губы, понимая, что именно этого Стинг и хочет. Хочет яростной битвы насмерть.  
Поэтому Люси стискивает зубы так сильно, что начинает ломить челюсти, и с ненавистью смотрит на него. До тех пор, пока ему самому не надоедает эта игра в гляделки.   
Стинг поднимается на ноги и проводит рукой по волосам, сокрушённо вздыхая при этом. Словно убеждаясь в глупости этой девицы.  
– До встречи на соревнованиях. – Он разворачивается к ней спиной и машет рукой. А затем уходит, оставляя Люси давиться собственными слезами и бессилием.  
Лишь спустя практически вечность после его ухода она с трудом поднимается на подкашивающиеся ноги и ковыляет в сторону гостиницы.   
Незаметно пробираясь в свой номер, она скидывает грязную одежду, вернее, её остатки, и забирается в душ. Только там она может позволить себе выплеснуть эмоции.   
Горько, навзрыд, всхлипывая и икая.  
Трёт мочалкой руки, ноги и лицо. Трёт грудь и шею, пытаясь смыть его запах. Трёт яростно, не переставая плакать. До покраснения кожи, практически до крови. Была бы возможность – она поменяла бы свою кожу на другую, такую, где нет его отпечатков, до которой он не прикасался.   
Люси ненавидит сейчас своё тело, потому что оно кажется ей использованным и грязным. Но ещё больше она ненавидит сейчас свою душу, которая посмела предать хозяйку и на некоторое время окунуться в запрещённые эмоции с головой. Вот только до души мочалкой не дотянешься.  
Выходя из душа и кутаясь попутно в большое пушистое полотенце, она видит Натсу и от неожиданности делает шаг назад. Едва сумев удержать на лице тщательно собранную маску.  
– Ты… почему здесь? – спрашивает Люси, сжимая руку, удерживающую полотенце, в кулак.   
– Мне показалось, что ты расстроена, – отвечает Натсу и хмурится, пристально вглядываясь в её лицо.  
Крылья его носа чуть вздрагивают, как у Стинга, и Люси в ужасе ждёт, что его губы искривит такая же похотливая улыбка.  
Однако Натсу лишь моргает чуть удивлённо.  
– От тебя вишней пахнет, – говорит он.   
И Люси хочется снова заплакать, уткнуться ему в плечо и рассказать о том, что произошло, но она лишь выдыхает, пытаясь справиться со своими эмоциями, подходит к Натсу и неожиданно обнимает его, едва сдерживая поток слёз.  
– Ты победишь. – Она не ему это говорит и даже не себе. Она говорит это Стингу, который наверняка ждёт глупого девичьего поступка с её стороны.   
Через полчаса Люси будет стоять рядом с друзьями и болеть за свою гильдию, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на чужую сторону.   
Однако тяжёлый колючий взгляд всё равно скользит по коже – она это чувствует. И голос, проникающий в голову, будет долго мерещиться в каждом звуке.  
И ещё. Люси теперь никогда не будет есть вишнёвое мороженое.


End file.
